List of kings of Arnor
This is a list of High Kings of Arnor from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. High Kings of Arnor The High Kings of Arnor claimed descent from the Lords of Andúnië through Amandil, and from there to Silmariën and the Kings of Númenor. Elendil and Isildur were the High Kings of Gondor and Arnor, but after Isildur's reign the realms were split although the Northern line continued to use the title of High King of Arnor. Elendil, son of Amandil. He reigned from Isildur reigned S.A. 3441– Valandil r. T.A. 2–249 Eldacar r. 249–339 Arantar r. 339–435 Tarcil r. 435–515 Tarondor r. 515–602 Valandur r. 602–652 Elendur r. 652–777 Eärendur r. 777–861, last High King of Arnor. *'Elendil:' *'Isildur:' *'Valandil:' King of Arnor, ruling from T.A. 2 to 249. His name probably means "devoted to the Valar". He was born in S.A. 3430 and was the fourth son of Isildur; his elder brothers were killed by Orcs at the Gladden Fields along with their father. Valandil and his mother were in Rivendell when news of the fall of Isildur reached them. After this disaster Valandil inherited the High Kingship over the Dúnedain. Because he was still a child when his father was killed, he had no power in Gondor where his older cousin Meneldil was left by Isildur to rule. In any case Valandil never made any attempt to reclaim the southern crown, thereby perhaps inadvertently strengthening Meneldil's claim for the throne and splitting the kingdom. The title of High King did remain with Valandil and his heirs. In T.A. 10 Valandil finally received the symbol of his kingship, the sceptre of Annúminas. In that city he dwelt in peace until his death in T.A. 249, and was succeeded by his son Eldacar. *'Eldacar:' Born in T.A. 87, he ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 249 on the death of his father Valandil, he was the grandson of Isildur. He should not be confused with his more famous namesake, Eldacar of Gondor. His reign was without any event and he died in T.A. 339 and was succeeded by his son Arantar. *'Arantar:' Born in T.A. 185, he ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 339 on the death of his father Eldacar. He was the great-grandson of Isildur. His reign was without any event and he died in T.A. 435 and was succeeded by his son Tarcil. *'Tarcil:' Born in T.A. 280. and ascended the throne of Arnor in 435 T.A. on the death of his father Arantar; he was the great-great-grandson of Isildur. His reign was without event and he died in T.A. 515 and was succeeded by his son Tarondor. The name Tarcil (also spelt Tarkil) also appears in The History of The Lord of the Rings as another nickname for Aragorn: its meaning is apparently "High Man", a synonym for Dúnadan. The Orcish term "tark" for a Dúnadan is a related word. *'Tarondor:' Born in T.A. 372 and ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 515 on the death of his father Tarcil. He should not be confused with Tarondor of Gondor, who reigned much later in the Third Age. His reign was without any notable event and he died in T.A. 602 and was succeeded by his son Valandur. *'Valandur:' Born in T.A. 462 and ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 602 on the death of his father Tarondor. He was killed in hostilities in T.A. 652, but the exact circumstances of his death are unknown. Succeeded by his son, Elendur in T.A. 652. *'Elendur:' Born in T.A. 552, he ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 652 after the violent death of his father Valandur. He died in T.A. 777, and was followed by his son Eärendur, the last King of a united Arnor. *'Eärendur:' Son of Elendur, born in T.A. 640 and ascended the throne of Arnor in T.A. 777 after the death of his father. He died in T.A. 861. Eärendur had three sons, who all claimed the throne. To prevent civil war, the Kingdom of Arnor was split in the three parts Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur. His oldest son Amlaith became the first King of Arthedain. Kings of Arthedain After Eärendur, the realm of Arnor was split between his three sons, founding the realms of Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur: the elder line of Kings continued with the Kings of Arthedain. By T.A. 1349 the descendants of Eärendur had died out in Cardolan and Rhudaur, and Argeleb I of Arthedain again claimed the lordship of all Arnor, though this was contested by Rhudaur, which had fallen under the control of an evil lord of the Hillmen, in league with Angmar. After Arvedui the North Kingdom was no more, and the line of Kings continued in the Chieftains of the Dúnedain, the Rangers of the North. Amlaith, eldest son of Eärendur, tenth King of Arnor. Reigned T.A. 861–T.A. 946 Beleg reigned 946–1029 Mallor r. 1029–1110 Celepharn r. 1110–1191 Celebrindor r. 1191–1272 Malvegil r. 1272–1349 Argeleb I r. 1349–1356 Arveleg I r. 1356–1409 Araphor r. 1409–1589 Argeleb II r. 1589–1670 Arvegil r. 1670–1743 Arveleg II r. 1743–1813 Araval r. 1813–1891 Araphant r. 1891–1964 Arvedui r. 1964–1975, Last King of the North Kingdom. *'Amlaith:' Born in T.A. 726, Amlaith of Fornost was the eldest son of Eärendur, the tenth King of Arnor. He was destined to become King of Arnor after his father's death in T.A. 861, but there were constant quarrels between Eärendur's sons. A civil war erupted when Eärendur finally died. Amlaith, however, failed to overcome his two brothers and founded the kingdom of Arthedain. (His brothers founded the kingdoms of Cardolan and Rhudaur). His reign in Arthedain was largely a peaceful one, although border disputes with the realms of Cardolan and Rhudaur never fully ceased. Under his rule the capital was formally removed from Annúminas to Fornost. Unlike his forefathers, he did not take a name in Quenya the High Tongue, but instead took a name in Sindarin. He was succeeded at his death in T.A. 946 by his son Beleg. *'Beleg:' Born in T.A. 811, he was the son and heir of King Amlaith of Arthedain. He came to the throne in T.A. 946 at the death of his father. During his reign, Hobbits were first seen west of the Misty Mountains, entering Eriador. Most of them were Harfoots. Also during his reign Sauron returned to Mirkwood, his first return to Middle-earth since the end of the Second Age. Beleg died in T.A. 1029 and was succeeded by his son Mallor. *'Mallor:' Born in T.A. 895, he was the son and heir of King Beleg of Arthedain. He came to the throne in T.A. 1029 at the death of his father, when he was 134 years old. During his reign the Istari came to Middle-earth from Valinor, but at the time their origin was not known. Near the end of his reign it was revealed that the shadow that had fallen over Mirkwood came from Dol Guldur, but Sauron's presence there remained unknown. Mallor died in T.A. 1110 and was succeeded by his son Celepharn. *'Celepharn:' Born in T.A. 979, he was the son and heir of King Mallor of Arthedain. He came to the throne in T.A. 1110 at the death of his father. During his reign many Hobbits entered Eriador and the lands of Arnor. Most of these were Fallohides and Stoors, joining the Harfoots who had come earlier during the time of Celepharn's grandfather Beleg. During Celepharn's rule the Southern Kingdom Gondor reached the height of its power, under Atanatar II Alcarin. Celepharn died in T.A. 1191 and was succeeded by his son Celebrindor. *'Celebrindor:' Born in T.A. 1062, he came to the throne of Arthedain in T.A. 1191 at the death of his father, King Celepharn. Celebrindor's rule over Arthedain was a peaceful and uneventful one, as relations with the other splinter-realms of Arnor, Cardolan and Rhudaur, were good, and no evil threatened the realm yet. Celebrindor died in T.A. 1272 and was succeeded by his son Malvegil. *'Malvegil:' Born in T.A. 1144, he came to the throne of Arthedain in T.A. 1272 at the death of his father, King Celebrindor. Under his rule the realm of Angmar was established by the Witch-king in the north of Rhudaur, and evil began to appear in Arnor. Many evil men and Orcs began to gather on both sides of the Misty Mountains, and Arthedain was in an uneasy watch ever after. Malvegil died in T.A. 1349, and was succeeded by his son Argeleb I. *'Argeleb I:' Born in T.A. 1226, he came to the throne of Arthedain in T.A. 1349 at the death of his father, King Malvegil. Because the line of Kings had failed in the realms of Cardolan and Rhudaur, Argeleb claimed the lordship of all of Arnor again, taking the royal prefix ar(a)- as a sign. Cardolan accepted this claim, but Rhudaur had by then fallen under control of Angmar, and resisted his rule. Argeleb therefore fortified the hills at Weathertop, and was killed in T.A. 1356 by evil men from Rhudaur. Argeleb I was succeeded by his son Arveleg I. *'Arveleg I:' Born in T.A. 1309, he came to the throne of Arthedain in T.A. 1356 at the death of his father, King Argeleb I, by the hands of men of Rhudaur. Arveleg avenged the death of his father, driving back the Orcs and men of Angmar with the help of Cardolan and Lindon. Arthedain and Cardolan kept a watchful guard at the line of the Weather Hills around Weathertop, the Great Road, and the lower reaches of the river Hoarwell. During this time Rivendell was besieged by Angmar. Arveleg was killed in T.A. 1409, when a great host from Angmar suddenly broke the lines, overrunning Cardolan and destroying the fortress at Weathertop. Arveleg was slain in the fighting but the palantír of Weathertop was saved and taken to Fornost. Rhudaur was fully emptied of Númenórean blood, and became a fief of Angmar. Cardolan was ravaged. Arveleg was succeeded by his not yet full-grown son Araphor. *'Araphor:' The son of King Arveleg I of Arthedain, he was born in T.A. 1391 and came to the throne in T.A. 1409 at the death of his father by the hands of evil men of Rhudaur and Angmar. Not yet full-grown, Araphor nevertheless managed to drive back the assault from Fornost and the North Downs, with the help of Círdan of Lindon. Dúnedain refugees from Cardolan and Rhudaur held out in the Barrow-downs, or in the Old Forest behind. Eventually Elrond brought reinforcements from Lothlórien over the mountains and the Witch-king's armies were driven back. During these wars many Stoors (Hobbits) fled from Eriador and returned to Wilderland, and became the river people of Sméagol and Déagol. Araphor was succeeded at his death in T.A. 1589 by his son Argeleb II. *'Argeleb II:' The son of King Araphor of Arthedain, and named for his great-grandfather Argeleb I, he was born in T.A. 1473 and came to the throne in T.A. 1589 at the death of his father. During his rule the Great Plague reached Eriador, and most of the people of Cardolan perished, especially in Minhiriath. The Hobbits and other peoples living in Arnor all suffered greatly, but the plague lessened as it went north, and the north of Arthedain was scarcely affected. The plague saw the end of the remaining Dúnedain in Cardolan. Evil spirits sent by Angmar passed through Rhudaur to Cardolan, and began to dwell in the Barrow-downs. Perhaps because of the loss of population, he granted the Shire to the Hobbits. Before these lands had been a royal hunting ground. Argeleb was succeeded at his death in T.A. 1670 by his son Arvegil. *'Arvegil:' The son and heir of King Argeleb II of Arthedain, he was born in T.A. 1553 and came to the throne in T.A. 1670 at the death of his father. During his rule many Hobbits living in Arnor settled the Shire, which had been granted to their people during the time of Arvegil's father. Arvegil's rule was rather uneventful, as not just the Dúnedain had suffered under the Great Plague, but their enemies as well. Still the borders were not watched as well as they had been previously, and evil continued to creep in from Angmar. Arvegil died in T.A. 1743 and was succeeded by his son Arveleg II. *'Arveleg II:' The son of King Arvegil of Arthedain, he was born in T.A. 1633 and came to the throne in T.A. 1743 at the death of his father, and was named for his great-great-grandfather Arveleg I. During his rule the war with Angmar began again, as the peoples of the enemy recovered faster than the Dúnedain, reinforced by Easterlings and Orcs from both sides of the Misty Mountains. Arveleg died in T.A. 1813 and was succeeded by his son Araval. *'Araval:' The son and heir of King Arveleg II of Arthedain, he was born in T.A. 1711 and came to the throne in T.A. 1813 at the death of his father. Araval was a great diplomat and warrior; he renewed the alliance with the Elves of Lindon and Imladris and re-established contact with the Southern Kingdom (Gondor). He won a major victory against Angmar, and attempted a recolonization of Cardolan. These plans were foiled by the threat of the Barrow-wights of the Barrow-downs, who frightened away or killed the settlers. Thus, in the end, Araval achieved almost nothing in this endeavour. Araval died in T.A. 1891 and was succeeded by his son Araphant. *'Araphant:' The son and heir of King Araval of Arthedain, he was born in 1789 T.A. and came to the throne in T.A. 1891 at the death of his father. It was during his reign that the famous prophet Malbeth the Seer made his prediction regarding the fate of his son Arvedui. Araphant continued his father's policy of renewing contact with Gondor, and he forged an alliance with Gondor's King Ondoher, leading to a marriage between Ondoher's daughter Fíriel and Araphant's son Arvedui. Four years later King Ondoher died by an attack of the Wainriders, and Araphant's son Arvedui made a claim for the throne of Gondor by right of his blood connection to Isildur, and his wife Fíriel, who by the laws of Númenor now should have become the Ruling Queen. This claim was denied. Araphant died in T.A. 1964 and was succeeded by his son Arvedui. *'Arvedui:' Born in 1864 TA, the son of Araphant, he was the last King of Arthedain. His very name meant "Last king". Arvedui married the daughter of King Ondoher of Gondor. At Ondoher's death, Arvedui claimed his throne (he and his sons had all died in battle). Arvedui was refused and the Gondorians appointed their general Eärnil as King instead. Arvedui became King of Arthedain soon after. In his time Arthedain was overrun by the Witch-king of Angmar's forces. Arvedui and some retainers fled to the Ice-bay of Forochel. Elves sent a ship north to rescue him. Against the advice of the locals, Arvedui boarded it. Shortly after leaving land, the ship was wrecked and Arvedui drowned. Shortly afterwards, Gondorian and Elvish forces defeated the Witch-king of Angmar. Kings of the Reunited Kingdom In the early Fourth Age, following the War of the Ring, Arnor was revived as a part of the Reunited Kingdom and came under the rulership of the Kings of the Reunited Kingdom. Elessar r. Fourth Age (F.A.) 1–120, was the first king of the Reunited Kingdom Eldarion r. F.A. 120–? *'Elessar:' Born as Aragorn, and later Aragorn II, sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, he was crowned as Elessar, the first king of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, in T.A. 3019. Aragorn is one of the major characters in The Lord of the Rings. Like his fathers before him, he was a direct descendant of the Gondorian kings Elendil and Isildur. He was a member of the Company of the Ring and fought in the War of the Ring. In same year as his crowning, he married Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Their son, Eldarion succeeded him as king. *'Eldarion:' Son of Aragorn and Arwen, succeeding his father upon his death. Adaptations Argeleb I and Arveleg I appear in the real time strategy game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king. Argeleb sought to end the progress of the Witch-king of Angmar and assaulted his small outpost in Rhudaur but was slain. Arveleg was defending Amon Sûl when it was attacked by the Witch-king. He took its palantír with him to a small outpost, pursued by the Nazgûl Morgomir. He sacrifices himself and the palantír so that it can never be used for the Witch-king's purposes. See also *High-Kings of Arnor and Gondor *House of Isildur *Narsil External links * A History and Complete Chronology of Númenor - A detailed chronology of Númenor, its successor states and their rulers. Category:Kings of Arnor Kings of Arnor Arnor ca:Àrnor#Reis d'Àrnor es:Anexo:Reyes de Arnor it:Re di Arnor la:Reges Arnoriani ja:アルノールの王たち pl:Królowie Arnoru ru:Список королей Арнора zh:亞爾諾國王